Creep
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: Hatred, Jealousy, Anguish and insecurity all boils at the pit of Hiei's stomach, spreading throughout his entire body until he makes a drastic attempt to get the one that he loves the most into his arms again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu hakusho. If i did, it would be more like a porn Movie,   
  
Staring the lovely adorable graceful beautiful gorgeous Kurama and his   
  
Oh so Sexy lover Hiei. Come on, They love each other. We all know it.  
  
Oh, and i don't own Creep or Radiohead either. Pray that he doesn't sue me!  
  
Neko Yasha: Hello every one and welcome to my newest fic! Well, One-shot.  
  
Another HieixKurama since my last one got reported *glares at Vindictive as  
  
Hieiandkuramalover throws rotten fruits and vegetables at her* Well unlike  
  
The last one, This one's not a lemon. I won't give her the satisfaction of ruining  
  
Another author's work again. It's just Hiei's Very depressing musing over how  
  
He thinks Kurama doesn't love him, He's the out-cast of the group, ect.  
  
I just wuv my Hiei! He's so cute when he's bein all pissy! *Huggles Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Let me go woman! Fire demons aren't cute!   
  
Chibi Kurama: I tink youw tute! *huggles Hiei*  
  
Neko Yasha: YAY! Group hug!   
  
Hiei: NO! Group hugs, BAD! Let me go!  
  
Neko Yasha: *pouts* Ok. Any way, Please R&R! And this is written just for my   
  
good net friend, Hieiandkuramalover! the only one that seems to remember to review.  
  
*wink wink, hint hint* Any way, PLEASE, I'm begging you, REVIEW! please?!  
  
Hell, flame me for all i care, all feedback is good! Well, no. I take that back.  
  
Flames are just cruel. So as usual, Flames will fuel Hiei's incredible desire to burn   
  
your sorry flaming asses. Right Hiei?  
  
Hiei: yeah, errm, Right. *Hiei death glare of doom*  
  
Neko Yasha: So, here it is. Once again, R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~*Hiei's P.O.V*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat alone, Gazing Your peaceful sleeping face as i Sat amongst Your wooden window sill,  
  
Wrapped in the darkness that consumed my soul as I glared at you; A firey hatred and jealousy  
  
Burning in my eyes; Their blood red quite befitting for my current mood. To put it bluntly,  
  
I hate you. I hate you because you hate me. You're so caught up in your own little world,  
  
Caring for your mother, Being a good friend, A great fighter, And every one loves you so much they  
  
don't even notice me. Why do you think i am, the way i am? the cold hearted Forbidden child, The one that  
  
no body wants around. Unlike you, The living proof of perfection. Gods i hate you. But i love you even more,  
  
And i'm an idiot for it.  
  
{When you were here before   
  
Couldn't look you in the eye   
  
You're just like an angel   
  
Your skin makes me cry}  
  
You stir slightly in your sleep, Your long red hair drifting over your angelic features, Only adding to your beauty as you relax again,  
  
Letting out a slow deep breath as you sink back into slumber yet again. I wonder what you're dreaming. Judging by the small smile  
  
spread across your face, I'd say it's a good one. Does it have me in it, I wonder? Do see us two together, Happy, finally at peace?  
  
Or do you see me, A bloody mess on the ground as you look down at me and laugh, Finding your pleasure only in my pain?  
  
I think so. The others may not see it, But i know what a shady bastard you are. You put on a cheerful smile when the others are around,  
  
scold me for my cold attitude towards others and act as if the world could be turned inside out and you'd still be as happy as ever.  
  
But i know who you really are. You may have a different face, But you're still the same old youko, Cold heartless untrustworthy fox.  
  
My cold heartless untrustworthy fox.  
  
{You float like a feather   
  
In a beautiful world   
  
I wish I was special   
  
You're so fucking special   
  
But I'm a creep   
  
I'm a weirdo   
  
What the hell am I doing here?   
  
I don't belong here}  
  
I want to leave you, Forget you ever became a part of my life, And just forget about ever Knowing the infamous Youko Kurama.  
  
Or do you prefer Shuuichi now? I don't know. It's not like your personal life is any of my business. You won't let it be.  
  
You seem content here, Living this ordinary ningen life. So content without me in it. Every day i sneak into your window,   
  
Watch you doing your 'home work' or what ever it's called, Until you finally sense my eyes on your back and turn and smile at me   
  
as if you're actually glad to see me. Now i ask you, who in their right mind would be happy to see me? I'm the forbidden   
  
Child. No one wants me around. Not even i can stand my own company. What are those things called? That allow me to view  
  
my own face? Oh yes. Mirrors. I can't stand those either. The sight of my own reflection makes me sick. I wonder how  
  
you must feel, As you're forced to stare at me every day. No wonder you hate me so. I don't really blame you.  
  
I can't help but be jealous of you, living in your perfect world with your perfect friends and perfect life. You your self  
  
are perfect. So beautiful. I wish i were beautiful.  
  
{I don't care if it hurts   
  
I want to have control   
  
I want a perfect body   
  
I want a perfect soul}  
  
  
  
Some times i wonder what it's like to be you. To live your life. Tell Me kurama, what's it like to see the world in your eyes? I bet every thing looks wonderful to   
  
you. A person such as your self could never see any thing bad about this world. Always finding the light at the end of the tunnel. That's you. I hate people like you.  
  
You always tell me that there's some good in every one. I dread the day when you find out that's not true. i'm afraid the good that was in me disappeared  
  
a long time ago and it's not coming back. We're complete opposites, you and i. You have no evil and i have no good.  
  
No wonder i can't stand you. Most of the time any way. When you're not getting on my last nerves with your friendly   
  
gestures and kind words, I feel the butterflies as you called them fluttering about in my stomach, making me blush  
  
at the very thought of you. What is this feeling, I ask you? I believe you once described it as love. As i already said, I  
  
Love you and i'm an idiot for it. But how can you love and hate some one at the same time? I'm not sure. All i know is that  
  
That's exactly how i feel about you, Kurama. That's exactly how i feel as i look upon your peaceful features, Your hands  
  
weakly clutching the fabric of your pillow case as You smile and continue to dream, Not a care or concern about my presence  
  
Here. You probably already know i'm here, And think to your self, 'oh. It's just Hiei. No need to worry.' But you're wrong.  
  
Very wrong indeed. I think to my self as i reach over to my hip and pull out the blade of my ever so infamous sword you had  
  
Often seen me put to use against any one that dared you harm you. But this time, Dear Shuuichi, I intend to be the one to  
  
harm you.  
  
{I want you to notice   
  
When I'm not around   
  
You're so fucking special   
  
I wish I was special}  
  
As quietly as i can manage, I tip toe over to your bed until i'm now a mere inches away from your fragile human body. You look so innocent, Lying  
  
there lost in slumber And for a moment i begin to have second thoughts about what i'm about to do. However, I quickly brush them off and raise the sword  
  
High above your semi-conscious body. I have to do this. I have to get rid of you before you finally get rid of me. I won't let you hurt me. Never again.  
  
{But I'm a creep   
  
I'm a weirdo   
  
What the hell am I doing here?   
  
I don't belong here}  
  
i run the cool metal of the blade along my fingers, A thin trail of crimson liquid quickly gathering  
  
along my index, Making my flinch ever the slightest at the small tinge of pain and scowl as a drop of blood  
  
dribbled down until it plopped onto your fore-head, Causing you to stir slightly, Your eyes clenching shut as   
  
You slowly Journey into the waking world. Slowly, You turn over to lie on your back and your emerald green  
  
eyes flutter open. You blink once or twice, And rub your eyes with a balled up fist until they come into focus,  
  
Discovering the hovering form of me, My sword still threatening to penetrate that precious prestine skin of yours  
  
until the life finally drains out of you. Of course, You would only be leaving your human body.  
  
You'd be back to Youko Kurama, Just as i like you. I want the old Kurama back. I realize that i could never really kill  
  
you, And i wouldn't dare take a chance if i weren't positive you'd return to your original form. So, With shaky  
  
Arms, I bring the sword down in one swift movement, Intending for it to collide right with your head. "Hiei--!"  
  
{He's running out again   
  
He's running out   
  
He run, run, run run Run}  
  
Slowly i looked down as my eyes filled with tears, Quickly hardening and making a 'clank' sound as ebony black gems landed on the   
  
cold hard wood floor, Only to discover my sword firmly placed within your pillow, A display of feathers scattered about your frightened face.  
  
I couldn't do it. I release the sword and fell to my knees, Wrapping my arms around my self in a desperate source of comfort.   
  
Kurama turned to me in confusion, And after seeing my crystalizing tears, Immediately took me into his arms and lovingly rocked me back and forth,  
  
As if i had done nothing wrong. "Hiei? What's going on?" He whispered to me as he pulled back to gaze into my tear filled eyes.  
  
I slowly shook my head, refusing to meet his gaze and burried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Kurama."  
  
{Whatever makes you happy   
  
Whatever you want   
  
You're so fucking special   
  
I wish I was special   
  
But I'm a creep   
  
I'm a weirdo   
  
What the hell am I doing here?   
  
I don't belong here   
  
I don't belong here.}  
  
~~~~~*END*~~~~~~  
  
Neko Yasha: Ok, this made no sense at all. In my opinion any way. At the time, I had no idea where i was going with,  
  
And kind of made things up as i went along.  
  
Hiei: I can tell. You turned me into a jealous teenage girl! (Not quite as literally as put)  
  
Chibi Kurama: I wikedted it!  
  
Hiei: I didn't!  
  
Neko Yasha: *slaps Hiei* Well over all, I liked it too. And yes, the lyrics were edited. Basically i just put 'He' Where 'She' should be.  
  
Well i hope you all enjoyed this! Please R&R!  
  
Chibi Kurama: pweaaaase???  
  
Hiei: NO! Flame the shit out of her! please?!  
  
Neko Yasha: heheh, Don't listen to him. *glares at Hiei* Flames will be used to 'flame' him. 


End file.
